The Root of All Evil
by Shari Maxwell
Summary: Bluebird Illusion video game Even as Ed becomes the new Pride, he seems to like Envy even though Envy rejected him long ago. EdxEnvy
1. Part 1 Ready

_Proud enough for you to call me arrogant _

_Greedy enough to be labeled a thief _

_Angry enough for me to go and hurt a man _

_Cruel enough for me to feel no grief_

I had never understood what Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric seemed to expect from me. I was no longer 'Edward Elric', but I was actually named Pride.

They never seemed to understand this though, because whenever I met them when I was with Envy; they would always try to persuade him to join their side. In a way it hurt me to leave them behind and follow Envy, but at the same time it made me feel so… _happy_.

My name was Pride, but most people didn't seem to believe that at first because I was always quiet when around people. People definitely didn't have a problem calling me a thief though, but I only did what I was ordered to by Father and Envy.

I also could be angry, but the only way I expressed my anger was by hurting the person that was my opponent and it never seemed to affect me in the way it did most people.

As I said before though; I only followed orders. My orders were not to grieve over people, or to betray Father. They just didn't seem to understand though, and sometimes Envy would also try to get under my skin.

I always stayed indifferent and never got angry or upset when Envy would insult me and call me names. I'd just watch him and wait for him to finally get bored so he would move onto other things.

_Never could have just a part of it _

_I always need more to get by _

_Getting right down to the heart of it_

_The root of all evil has been running my whole life_

Some called me evil, but I didn't see what good and evil had to do with me. I didn't see myself as evil; for I too was doing good. Just not for the people these civilians seem to think are the good guys.

I fight for Father, and I fight for what _I _believe is right. Maybe I am evil, but I am not going to stop because of what people seem to think of me. Maybe I'm actually the good guy, but I can't say for sure.

Father didn't seem to care for these people, so neither did I. Maybe he was the root of all the evil that coursed through me. Maybe I'm just pure evil myself, but Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric didn't seem to think that.

_Dirty enough for me to lust _

_Leaving nothing to trust_

_Jealous enough to still feel envious _

_Lazy enough to sleep all day_

_And let my life just waste away _

_Selfish enough to make you wait for me_

Sometimes I almost seemed human with the kinds of emotions I felt for Envy. He always seemed so perfect to me, but I had never voiced the thought. Sometimes he'd have sex with me to relieve himself, and so he could concentrate more on Father's orders. Whenever he left me though, I would try to imagine something else happening, and Envy would stay with me and tell me that he _cared_.

I knew it would never happen, but whenever I'd see a couple walking in the park and holding hands as if there was no one but them. I'd hate them, and I wouldn't be able to stand them for very long without feeling an urge to kill them.

Killing was not something I usually did. So, whenever I felt like doing it; I knew something was bothering me. Most of the time I thought it was rejection that kept me doing that, but when I asked Father he just said it was a natural instinct.

I didn't want to go and fight those people. I really preferred staying away from them if possible, because no matter how much I try to ignore them; they always make me think about Edward Elric.

I heard that Edward Elric was a child prodigy in alchemy and had served under the military for quite a few years before he went missing. From what else I had heard, he seemed completely opposite of me.

_Driven blindly by our sins_

_Misled so easily _

_Entirely ready to leave it behind _

_I'm begging to break free_

Envy showed me everything I lived to do. Fight, kill, and research. I would fight off my enemies, kill the targets, and then research everything about the next target.

They made my life simple, but I once heard Alphonse yell at me, "How are you misled like this? Don't you even try to think for yourself anymore?"

I do think for myself, but I always listen to orders before I decide on anything. I know I might have to die for Envy and Father's work, but I don't care anymore. I have nothing to hold onto in this world, so nothing would keep me here.

Every time I think about my death; I also think about Envy. Would he even care if I was dead? I could always feel the rejection that Envy had used to scar my heart. I cared so deeply about him, yet I didn't know if these emotions were even real.

_Take all of me _

_The desires that keep burning deep inside_

_Cast them all away _

_And help to give me strength to face another day_

_I am ready_

_Help me be what I can be_

I always wished that things had worked out differently between Envy and I, but I refuse to say anything. In a way, I had wished for him to push me away and hoped that he'd also put out those little flames of desire that spring to life inside me. They never did go away.

Now Father will help me at times; explaining that I can't feel _love _of any sort. He may have been the one to help me get through the times when I couldn't handle this life anymore. I guess Envy had never noticed because I was always very careful to conceal any hint that I was being troubled.

Envy and I just weren't meant to be. But I was still ready to do whatever it took for him to notice me the way I did him. There was always a small chance…


	2. Part 2 Remove

_Self-centered fear has got a hold of me  
Clutching my throat  
Self righteous anger running all through me  
Ready to explode_

A battle isn't something I fear, but I fear for _Envy_ sometimes... At times he can become really weakened from all of the fighting and it almost seems like he'll _die_.

I don't want him to die... I want him to stay and be with me... I could never say that though; I never say anything anyway. But I'll never tell him about these emotions that overwhelm me whenever he's around.

I remember how angry I had gotten when that Roy Mustang used his flame alchemy and tried to kill Envy. I tried to kill him and I remember that Envy even looked slightly frightened by my ruthlessness, or maybe he was disgusted. I couldn't tell, and I didn't care then. All I knew was the Flame Alchemist had gone too far.

_Procrastination paralyzes me  
Wanting me dead  
The obsessions that keep haunting me  
Won't leave my head_

Then again, I also dreamed once of Roy and I together.

Him and I were together in the garden in front of some huge building. I was wearing the same uniform as he was and we were sitting together. One arm was around my waist and I was leaning on him.

He said something in my ear, but I couldn't understand what it was he had said. It confused me whenever he pulled me even closer so that I was practically sitting in his lap. That was the time he kissed me, and even today I feel dirty whenever I think of Envy kissing me some day.

I've also had strange dreams where I obsess over Roy Mustang and I keep bothering him to get some attention.

Sometimes we have sex in my dreams and other times it's just a romantic evening together. I think of them all the time; not one dream in particular, but _all_ of them. They go in a sequence, but when I asked Envy once he beat me. 

Envy told me to forget the dreams because they were _unimportant_. I find that hard to believe.

_Help to do for me what I can't do myself  
Take this fear and pain  
I can't break out of this prison all alone  
Help me break these chains_

Some one spoke to me, but I can't find the voice. 

It's begging... pleading for me to kill him. I'd be happy to oblige, but I still don't see the person who is talking to me.

The voice is a male's; weak and fragile it asks to be killed. I can't ignore it any longer, but I must ask who is it? Why do you request assistance with something so easily done?

I search for a body to the voice, but still find none. Then it begins to speak again. 

It tells me of its imprisonment and how he needs help to break out. It says he can't do it by himself, but only with _my_ help.

I recognize the voice... it's mine.

_Humility now my only hope  
Won't you take all of me  
Heal this dying soul_

Is this truly what I desire? Or is it the 'Edward Elric' I once was who wants to die?

I decide to make Envy kill 'Edward Elric' since I can't find him. When I asked him though, he brought me to Father and told me to tell him everything.

I never speak any words, but they always seem to know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm flawed, or maybe it's Edward who is flawed.

Father doesn't know what to do about the voice that haunts me. I couldn't remember the last time Father didn't know what to do. He _always_ knew what to do.

_I can feel my body breaking  
I can feel my body breaking  
I'm ready to let it all go  
I can feel my body shaking  
Right down to the foundation  
The root of it all_

Father tells me just to ignore the voice whenever it tries to talk to me, but it gets harder to forget.

He tortures my mind with his hatred of me, his memories that always end up sad, or just taunting me with my own imperfections. If I think of Envy, he shows memories of Envy trying to kill _me_... Or him. 

Everything seems so confusing now, and I can't handle much more of this Edward. He explains to me that the only way to end my suffering was to end his too. I ask him to tell me, but he says that in due time he'll tell.

How much longer must I wait?

_Take all of me  
And the drive that keep burning deep inside  
Cast it all away  
And help to give me strength to face another day  
I am ready  
Help me be what I can be  
I am ready  
Come to me  
Take me away_

Edward tells me that I have to kill him to make him stop. I could never find his body, and he doesn't respond with his voice. Instead, he raises one of the knives I keep with me and points to my throat with it.

He tells me the only way to stop him is to kill myself, and the only way to do that is to desroy all of the markings on me. He says to do it quickly, or it won't work. 

I do so with all the speed I could and I can feel myself falling. I'm ready to free myself from him, and he must also feel the same way. Though it's strange how I can't open my eyes anymore... or are they open and I'm just blind?

I can finally see Edward Elric now... He extends a hand and waits for me to take it.

I take his hand and he begins to take me away from the world I know. From Envy... although I'm not sad to watch everything go.

I don't know where I'm headed, or why Edward is leading me there.

He suddenly lets go of me, and once again I feel like I'm falling. I wait to hit the ground, but I'm suspended as I'm falling. Maybe I'll be here for all eternity.

Maybe this is my punishment, or maybe my atonement.


	3. Part 3 Someone Like Him

_I never wanted to become someone like him so secure_

_Content to live each day just like the last_

_I was sure I knew that_

_This was not for me_

Maybe I didn't want this life that I lived. I knew that Edward didn't for sure. He always told me this wasn't how I should live my life.

I shouldn't be staying with someone like Envy just because he told me I should. Edward even told me to disobey _Father_. I tried to show him it was impossible to disobey Father without punishment, but he refused to listen to my reasoning.

He was the only person who really understood me, and the only person I could talk to. Edward couldn't leave me or else I'd be empty just as I had been before.

I didn't want to be like Envy or the pretend Fuhrer. They would be happy just to live each day exactly the same, but I couldn't.

This wasn't what _I _wanted.

_And I wanted so much more_

_Far beyond what I could see_

_So I swore that I'd _

_Never be someone like him_

I desired more for me and for Edward. I also desired Envy himself, but I knew I would never achieve that.

So I decided to listen to what Edward told me I should do. He has been the only one so far that has actually cared about me and what I feel.

We can communicate without using words since I am incapable of speaking.

I swore to myself that I'd never be like them, but Edward didn't believe me. He was planning something; deceiving me the whole time. Maybe it had been obvious and I just didn't want to believe it.

He explained it was something beyond what I could see; far beyond what anyone could see. My fate was laid out before me, but I would never see it until the time was right.

_So many years have passed_

_Since I proclaimed my independence _

_My mission_

_My aim_

_And my vision_

_So secure_

It's been many years since I decided to disobey Father and leave them. Since I'd taken over my own life.

My mission was to live life and try to do something other than kill or hurt people. It was strange how desperately I needed to kill once I had separated myself from them.

When I left I could feel it eating me from the inside out; eventually I wouldn't be able to control myself. That's what Father had planned when I had left; he had not been angry and did not send anyone to kill me or bring me back. Father had planned this; he _knew_ my _fate_.

I could envision myself as a happy, normal person who had not a care in the world. Though Edward seemed crueler to me when I left them; he would stop me from imagining a happy life for me.

Was he my enemy too?

Everything had been so secure when I had been with Father, but now it was chaotic. I needed to kill people; maybe that was why Edward resented me. If I could get myself under control, it might be just as it was before.

_Content to live each day just like it's my last_

_It's wonderful to know_

_That I could be_

_Something more than what I dreamed_

_Far beyond what I could see_

_Still I swear that I'm _

_Missing out this time_

I ended up going back and Father welcomed me with no anger or punishment. Envy was angry at me for attempting to abandon them, but Father was sure not to let him get out of hand.

Edward spoke to me again, and told me that I had become something else. He explained that this was the only way to become human.

But I didn't want that.

He had never told me what he had been planning for me, but now I see it with eyes open wide.

_As far as I could tell_

_There's nothing more I need_

_But still I ask myself_

_Could this be everything_

I had everything I ever wanted or needed now. At least that's what Edward said I should ever want or need.

I don't usually question him, but I still wonder if there's something else I want. Why did Edward suddenly seem so different?

He became unusually quiet and now he won't speak at all. Maybe he has forsaken me because he didn't like that I disobeyed him as well.

Everything seemed so confusing and almost like Edward and Envy had reversed roles. Envy had become nicer to me; while Edward ignored me and refused to say anything.

This wasn't everything I desired. I desired Envy's love, but I also desired Edward's friendship. These were feelings a human should have; not me.

But then why am I feeling them?

_Then all I swore_

_That I would never be was now_

_So suddenly_

_The only thing_

_I wanted _

_To become_

_To be someone just like him_

Edward finally spoke to me again, and I'm glad. The silence was beginning to torture me and I kept feeling insecure.

Again, the feelings of humans.

Why did I keep feeling these things? I was a homunculi, and not some annoying human being that could be killed with just one bullet. Maybe I was no better than one of them, or maybe I longed to be one of them.

The only thing… the only _person_ I really wanted to become was…. Edward. How could I have not seen it before?

He was everything I ever wanted to be. Happy, free, loved, and just content to live for as long as possible.

I longed to not have to kill people because I was told to do so, and I wanted someone who would love me. Maybe Edward's foolish human ideals were finally infecting me, but still…

I wanted to be someone just like him.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the rest. Some of the lyrics are kind of hard to write to. And sorry I haven't updated in forever. **


	4. Part 4 Medicate Awakening

_A Doctor sitting next to me_

_He asks me how I feel_

_Not sure I understand his questioning_

_He says I've been away a while_

_He thinks he has cured me_

_From a state of catatonic sleep_

It was strange how the roles were suddenly reversed. Edward Elric was now the person in control; not me.

By the time we woke up, there was a doctor with us. He was telling Edward that he thinks he's been cured. How it had seemed impossible to do, but with the help of a miracle; it was done.

Edward had apparently been in a catatonic sleep for many years, but it didn't seem possible. Just yesterday _I _was in control of everything and I had even seen Roy Mustang as young as he always has been.

This was a paradox world; that was the only rational explanation for it.

_For 30 years_

_Where have I been?_

_Eyes open_

_But not getting through to me_

The doctor said that Edward had been asleep for thirty years. That didn't seem possible at all; especially when Edward looked in the mirror and I saw he was still young.

What was going on? If _this _is supposed to be the real world… Where have _I _been?

I could see the whole world, I could see Edward's younger brother Alphonse looking much older than Edward, and I could even see the now very aged Roy Mustang.

None of this seemed possible. I saw what was happening around me, but I couldn't understand _why _or _how_.

_Medicate me_

_Infiltrate me_

_Side effects appear_

_As my conscious slips away_

The doctor gave Edward some aesthesiogen to help Edward since he seemed to struggle with just moving. After thirty years of lying in a bed asleep; I guess I should've expected some weakness in his unused muscles.

The aesthesiogen seemed to penetrate every nerve and make everything feel so alive in our body. I couldn't tell if it was a bad thing I was feeling like that; it was so strong it was almost sickening.

Everything seemed to be going fine for Edward and I, but he tended to ignore me greatly and it made me angry. So I decided to help the overpowering medicine just a bit. Then I went overboard and created some bad side effects.

Some times it was so bad he began losing memory, temporary blindness, coughing up blood, and falling unconscious from any little stress put on his body or mind. I had to show him not to ignore _me_.

Me of all people, or homunculi; who had helped him so greatly when _I _was in control.

_Medicate me_

_Science failing_

_Conscience fading fast_

_Can't you stop what's happening?_

Edward told the doctor about what was happening, and didn't seem to realize I was doing it.

All they understood was that modern day science and medicine was failing him when he needed it most. There was even a time when Edward had begged him to stop it. I had _never _heard him beg before.

He seriously didn't know I was here. Somehow he had forgotten all about me and everything else.

_A higher dosage he prescribes_

_But there's no guarantee_

_I feel it starting to take over me_

_I tell him not to be ashamed_

_There's no one who's to blame_

_A second shot _

_Of brief awakening_

The doctor decided to prescribe _more _of that damn aesthesiogen. I couldn't believe him, and I knew I had to stop what I was doing. But I found myself at a loss of how to reverse the effects I had done and now I had recklessly sealed mine and Edward's fate.

The doctor even explained to Edward there was no guarantee the higher dosage would help. Edward had told him he felt it taking over, but in truth; it was _me _taking over once again.

When the doctor is upset with himself; Edward consoled him and told him it wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault this was happening, and for the first time I felt guilty for what I had done to Edward. To myself.

It had been his shot of going back to his old life, or at least trying to. Then it hit me, this wasn't a reality. This truly was just a dream or a hopeful paradox that Edward dreamed of, and I had ruined what little hope he had.

The only time he felt he had a second chance of really being _alive _again.

Along with the guilt, I also felt something else… I felt a _joy _in ruining Edward's life. Just like he had attempted to ruin mine.

_I feel the relapse _

_Can't break free_

_Eyes open_

_But not getting through to me_

Everything was relapsing and it seemed as if time was going in the wrong direction. Everything went backwards until it ended up back in the darkness this whole thing had started in.

I couldn't break free by myself. It was a suddenly touch of someone's lips against mine that made me open my eyes.

I could see the person who woke me up when he drew away, and surprisingly it was Envy.

"Are you alright?" Envy looked genuinely worried about me at first, but after I nodded he quickly went back to his usual behavior.

"That's _great_, and don't forget the only reason I did that was so Father would be happy." Envy threw the comment over his shoulder as he left me.

Even as I looked around at what was now reality; I couldn't comprehend that I was back. I was in control, but it seemed so wrong.


	5. Part 5 Full Circle

**Warning to everyone! I had a _lot _of trouble with these lyrics, because they're very confusing. 0o Still, I tried my best to make them match as best as possible, and I couldn't skip this part of the song since it has to be part of the series. Try your best to understand! **

_sailing on the seven seize the day tripper diem's ready_

_jack the ripper owens wilson phillips and my supper's ready_

_lucy in the sky with diamond dave's not here I come to save the_

_day for nightmare cinema show me the way to get back home_

_again_

Everything was now just a jumble of words thrown together carelessly, but they still made sense in a way.

Ever since that strange dream or hallucination, or whatever the hell it was; I didn't know what was really going on around me. Things were too confusing and it all seemed to revolve around how Edward was feeling.

Edward had been content with that strange dream; his life had been perfect there. But here… It wasn't…

He seemed just as confused as I was, but more distraught and depressed than ever before.

Envy didn't seem concerned about me at all, but maybe I wasn't acting how I felt inside. Chaos and pandemonium was distracting me from my usual tasks and Father even began to get impatient with _me. _

That had never happened before…

Then when I was finally confronted by Roy Mustang once again; I couldn't fight him or kill him. I had forgotten how… That was when Father saw that imperfections were beginning to ruin his _creation. _

_Running forward_

_Falling back_

_Spinning round and round_

_Looking outward _

_Reaching in_

_Scream without a sound_

My whole life seemed to go one way, but then it would backfire and come back at me. My head would begin to spin from all of the impossible things that were occurring inside of me.

Even as I looked out; I felt myself reaching in to grasp something… I didn't know what though. And my screams of agony were never voiced.

Edward seemed to be countering everything I did. This all made me angry at Edward for making my life such an unbearable hell.

_Leaning over _

_Crawling up_

_Stumbling all around _

_Losing my place _

_Only to find I've come full circle_

In my mind, I tried to find Edward, but instead I kept finding _myself. _I can't explain it, but instead of seeing the imperfect human Edward Elric; I found another of me searching for me too.

It made everything more frustrating and complicated.

I lost track of why I was there and what I was doing. Eventually I found my self come full circle in my journey to find Edward.

It wasn't that Edward was taunting me, but I was taunting _myself _with thoughts that I was not to blame. Now, I only need to find the _real _Edward Elric.

_flying off the handle with careful with_

_that axe eugene gene the dance machine_

_messiah light my fire gabba gabba_

_hey hey my my generation's come back home again_

When I returned from my introspection; I discovered that the Father was furious with me. He was furious of my incapability to be the _perfection _he had always dreamed I would be.

All this time, I had just been a colder Edward Elric that was on the other side. I was not _Pride_; just another imperfect experiment that he couldn't terminate because of its value to him.

I decided to ignore Father's orders for the first time in my life and once again try to find Edward. Envy still didn't know that I loved him inside, so when I told him that I wasn't going to help him kill the person we were ordered to by Father; he had no problem beating the shit out of me.

That just made me want to escape into my own thoughts, and to get away from this hateful person I loved.

_Running forward _

_Falling back_

_Spinning round and round_

_Looking outward_

_Reaching in_

_Scream without a sound_

Once again, when I attempted to find Edward I actually realized this was one of the first encounters I'd ever had with myself. I had never truly gotten to know myself as well as humans did.

I'd never gotten the chance to be alone with my own thoughts and get to know myself like this.

This wasn't the time though, and even as I kept meeting myself; I kept searching for Edward.

_Leaning over _

_Crawling up_

_Stumbling all around_

_Losing my place_

_Only to find I've come full circle_

After I resumed my search, I finally found Edward after encountering myself many times again and again.

He was still despondent and refused to speak with me, but when I crouched next to him and waited. He finally spoke to me.

Edward was curious to why I had come searching for him and all I could tell him is that I finally found myself.

I've finally come full circle.

**(As confusing as this is, comments and reviews are appreciated!)**


	6. Part 6 Intervals

_Our deadly sins feel his mortal wrath_

_Remove all obstacles from our path_

Nothing could stop me or make me refuse helping this boy _I _had used to be created. Edward was the real me, and I was just a shell made for doing Father's bidding since his true son wouldn't.

All of the sins knew how horrible Father _truly _was, but no one could raise a finger to him. He was God to us, and he could destroy his creations, _us_, whenever he desired to do so. I felt I was the one to stop him.

There were no obstacles to block me; after all I'm not like the others. I still have something _human _in me.

_Asking questions_

_Search for clues_

_The answer's been right here in front of you_

I had asked questions, searched for clues, blamed innocent people for everything that happened to me. There was only one person to blame, all the clues were obvious, and I had never asked the right questions.

The truth had always been in front of me, but I had never had the will to believe this was a reality. Not even Envy had shown me and I could no longer trust the person I loved so. I had figured it out on my own with Edward's help.

The only person who I had to blame was my own Father, _our _Father…

_Try to break through_

_Long to connect_

_Fall on deaf ears and failed muted breath_

I reached a hand out to the blonde boy and only wanted to know he would always be with me. I longed for him… Another imperfection Father had never wanted me to have was to know of my true self and that was why he always kept a close watch on me.

As I spoke to him without using my voice, he only remained despondent to me. His once beautiful golden eyes I had stolen were now glazed over; another sign of how much farther he was falling away from me. From his own salvation.

_Loyalty, trust, faith, and desire_

_Carries love through each darkest fire_

All I could offer was what he once offered me and other people. Edward had lived by helping people all the while achieving his own goal, but I had only taken and never given. It was time to go beyond the sins I had once been restricted to.

I offered him the human emotions he had shown me and finally he looked at me. The _real _me that had been hidden inside for so long. Now he realized that it was him he saw inside of me. I was no more than a copy of what he had been when he had control.

_Tortured insanity _

_A smothering hell_

_Try to escape but to no avail_

This boy had survived this hell he had been put through, and only now was giving up hope.

Many times he had tried to escape, but all those times I had only smothered him more and tortured him.

Now was his chance and I would do nothing to stop him or refuse him. I had done this too many times to not be a sin in itself.

_The calls of admirers _

_Who claim they adore_

_Drain all your lifeblood while begging for more_

No longer will I hold Edward in… Father had claimed to adore me, yet when it all came down to it; it was no more than empty praise. All he wanted was to get all his use out of me and then make me disappear if I disobeyed him.

It was time I finally realized this, and now I could do something about it. I may be the sin Pride and a homunculus, but on the inside I was still partially human. This would save me from an eternity of suffering and pain…

My virtue has finally come to relieve me of this barren existence.

_Innocent victims of merciless crimes_

_Fall prey to some madman's impulsive designs_

Another innocent victim had fallen to Father, and become part of his plans. It could have been anyone to have chosen from, but this madman had chosen his own _flesh and blood_, his own _blood._

Nothing could've been more disgusting and disarming in what humans may think as a moral guideline. To this man, there was no such thing as innocence or evil; just his own creations doing his bidding.

_Step after step_

_We try controlling our fate_

_When we finally start living it has become too late_

Maybe I didn't have to exist after all, and maybe none of this would've happened if Edward's own pride hadn't interfered. No one had a power to predict what fate had in store for us, and this was the result.

Edward had tried so hard to control his brother's fate and make him fully human through ways he shouldn't have done. By the time he had realized his mistake, it was too late to change it and so he kept it a secret.

That caused me to be created when Father was ready for his payment for the his gift to him. Then I was born as another sin, and another part of the perfect race Father desired. I figured perhaps I could give Ed a chance to live again with his own free will. All in all, it was just another thing I wished to happen.


	7. Part 7 Razor's Edge

_We move in circles_

_Balanced all the while_

_On a gleaming razor's edge_

Life is truly a mystery to me still. The people I once trusted such as Father, Envy, and the other sins had always been seen as perfect in my mind's eye and I had never wanted that to change. But there had always been something pulling my mind towards the truth and away from their lies, yet it had been so weak I had never noticed it before.

Edward had tried to save me from what fate awaited me as one of these homunculi. He had tried, and I had resisted. Yet it seems that I won in the end even after I had sided myself with Edward.

How ironic, that we all move in our own little circles. I had wanted to believe in everything I remembered from my second birth as a perfect being, and after the many weeks of trying to convince me not to Edward had finally given up.

_A perfect sphere_

_Colliding with our fate_

_This story ends where it begins_

I had finally reached the end, only to find I was back where I began. My mind was already starting to forget about Edward. He had finally left me and disappeared to somewhere I can't ever find him.

Now Edward is truly gone.

> > >

**Author's Note time! I really hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter of this series, and I'm sorry for those who have been waiting forever for me to finish. And I'm sorry it's a little short, but I still hope you can enjoy nonetheless.**

**And again this lyrics were taken from justtwo songs from **Dream Theater- The Root of All Evil & Octavarium.


End file.
